western_islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pantheon
This is a list of the deities and other like entities found on the Western Isles. Known Deities * ''Truth. ''An alias for another unknown deity. Is said by the Arbiter on the Hill to have been on the other side of the insurgence of Iacto, and to have been forced into hiding ever since. It has been speculated that this is the same deity that has manifested as a lantern on several occasions. * ''Ferantur. ''Understood to be a neutral deity. Apparently acts as an usher of souls to the afterlife, and has been seen in association with grave sites. Paragons Paragons are entities of supermortal power that are often accredited with betraying the established gods in an attempt to seize godhood for themselves. It was said by Skugga that they each inhabited an Echo. * ''The Creator. ''Said by the Arbiter on the Hill to have been a traitor to the gods during the insurgence of Iacto. * ''Iacto. ''Herald of the Golden Kingdom who led a seemingly successful insurgence against the gods in an attempt to ascend to godhood. Often depicted in gold with a large slash across the face. * ''The Imprisoned. ''Patron of the Abandoned. Said by the Arbiter on the Hill to have been a traitor to the gods during the insurgence of Iacto. Is said by Hatha to be imprisoned somewhere beneath Fjarrano. * ''Ius Lex. ''Depicted in the southern temple as a broad-shouldered humanoid entity carrying scales and a flail. Followed by the Old Order of Arbiters. * ''Renegade. ''A Paragon, and thus a participant in Iacto's rebellion, but it has been said that the Renegade is opposed to the other Paragons, and occasionally spurs infighting. Is also said to have created a crystalline ship. Named the Mad God by a sphinx under Iacto's command. * ''Sanus Tersis. ''Ruler of the Iron Kingdom. It is unclear whether this deity is truly a deity, or is a paragon. * ''Viribus. ''Said by Skugga to have been a traitor to the gods during the insurgence of Iacto. * ''The Wise. ''Said by the Arbiter on the Hill to have been a traitor to the gods during the insurgence of Iacto. Unnamed Deities These are deities (or paragons) that have been implied, but not much else. * A deity depicted in the southern temple as a mass of flame. * A deity depicted in the southern temple as a toga-clad child. * A deity depicted as a broken lantern in the southern temple, which has also manifested as a lantern in the wilds, which seems to drift away as one attempts to get closer to it. * A deity depicted in the southern temple carrying a spear and clad in furs. It is speculated that this deity is the patron of the Teeth. This deity may be named Viribus. * A deity with a veiled face depicted in the southern temple. * An armored female deity with a spear, depicted in the southern temple and said by Granny Annie to have killed another god.